georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Now George Noah Ex-Zack-Ly What Happened
" " was the 28th and final episode of Season Three of George Lopez, and also the 56th overall episode in the series. Written by Luisa Leschin and Dailyn Rodriguez, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, premiered on ABC-TV on May 21, 2004. Synopsis When George and Angie read Carmen's diary, they discover the truth that Carmen has been dating Zack Powers for quite sometime. When Carmen discovers that Angie and George read her diary, she gets upset and says that she's almost grown up and can do whatever she wants. George tells Carmen if she doesn't like it at home, she can leave which prompts Carmen to say, "I wish you weren't my dad." Later, Carmen apologizes to George. Meanwhile, Max graduates from the 5th grade and Randy tries to woo Benny back. In the end, George and Angie discover that Carmen has run away from home to be with Zack. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Trevor Wright as Zack Powers *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers *Nick Offerman as Randy McGee *The Commodores as themselves *Christopher Carroll as Principal *Jordan Medina as Young Carmen Trivia *When George and Angie are searching Carmen's room, you can see Max's shadow on the wall in the hallway; he was waiting for his cue to enter.' *The Disneyland contest winner was announced at the end of this episode in the original broadcast. The winner was announced by Mickey Mouse himself. Quotes :George: Mel, do you know about your son? :Mel: Wow. If you were a Vietnamese cocktail waitress with a DNA sample, this would be one heck of a deja vu. ---- :Max: Hey, Grandma, you might wanna stand up now, because those pigs are gonna be flying out of your butt!! ---- :George Zack about Carmen: I'm not warning you again, it's over between you two. :Zack: I think it'll be over when Carmen decides to get out of bed to make me a sandwich. :jumps to attack him ---- :Zack: My dad knows I'm here. :George: I don't care. :Ernie: Me either, I got $15,000 in the bank, I'll just live off the interest. ---- :Carmen George and Angie: You read my diary?! I hate you! :George: I know. It's written on every page in here. (reading the diary) "I hate Dad. God, I hate Dad." "Hey old lady, hang up the mini-skirt. You're not fifteen anymore." (to Angie) Oh, hey, that one's about you. :Carmen: You had no right to read this! :Angie: You lost all your rights when you lied to us. And if we have to look in your diary to find the truth about Zack, then that's what we'll do. :Carmen: Oh, you want the truth?! Well here it is: I'm dating Zack because I love him, and he loves me too! :Angie: Carmen, he doesn't love you! He's just using you. :George: Look, he told me he was going to dump you as soon as he got you into bed. :Carmen: You're lying! You hate him so much you'd say anything to keep us apart. :George: Yeah? Did I make up that he vandalized the factory? That he got a girl pregnant? :Angie: He didn't even respect the girl enough to be safe. :Carmen: You guys don't understand Zack! His dad was never there for him and his mom's a bitter old drunk. You have no idea what that's like! :hides her beer :George (to Benny): Do you want to field that one? ---- :George: I remember my mom saying: "If you don't like it here, I don't like you here. Get out!" :Angie: What did you do? :George: I stopped throwing my peas off the high chair! ---- :Police Officer Benny: Ma'am, you look familiar, have we met before? :Benny: George, this cop is never going to find your daughter. He has arrested me three times and he STILL doesn't remember me! :Police Officer: You're the woman we maced who said, "Is that all you got?" ---- :flashes back to young Carmen who comes in the kitchen with a puzzle :Young Carmen: Daddy, can you help me put this together? :George: (drinking beer and reading the paper) Not now, Carmen. I'm busy. :leaves the kitchen :of flashback :George: Angie, I'm going to find Carmen and bring her back. ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title